random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Season 12: Bunker Clues 4: School Time
Blah blah blah. Transcript Intros (behind curtains) Gaepora: (turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF? ACF: Yeah! Gaepora: Faves? Faves3000: Kthanks. Gaepora: Everyone else? Everyone: Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present the start of..... THE BUNKER! (the lights turn on, revealing the stage with a claw (ala the U2 360° Tour) and a spectra chrome version of Comp's Bunker logo, the curtains raise, lasers go off, and indoor fireworks go off, revealing the Bunker gang) Greatness The NightWing: (singing) The villains, they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (singing) But we have found a special place Mimitchi33: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Master ventus: (singing) We're staying here until cause it's cool... The Bunker is ready, let's go shut the door. (another blast of indoor fireworks go off) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, and we've been on for 12 seasons! 4th wall: (cracks) Ugh....... Geapora: La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a euro disco/Italio disco tune ala Woodpeckers from Space by Video Kids) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the rookies! (Mimitchi33, SunsetShimmerFan, Greatness The NightWing, and Shiny9875 run around on the stage) Greatness: Go! Go! Go! We're gonna take over the show! Mimitchi33: Go! Go! Go! Become obese and go to the bathroom all day! Everyone: Mimitchi! Mimitchi33: Sorry.... Shiny: Go! Go! Go! Send the shiny Pokemon all around the land! SunsetShimmerFan: Go! Go! Go! And go to the holding cell! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) The rookies: (singing) Those Utah Plains out there, they provide us with comfort and more, but we need more to this, get ready for the break! 4th Wall: (cracks) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (back to normal music) (Everyone sings again) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end, the Bunker, oh yeah, the Bunker friends until the end. We'll go mad in the plains.... CompliensCreator00: (Singing) And remember also... that I stole the big ben! 4th Wall: (breaks) I quit.... Everyone: We're called the Bunker, we're the best fighting to the test, were gonna do our best with... The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Bingbang32: Hey wait for me! (Fade to start of episode) Steve: (opens door) Ohhai! Come on in! (slams door shut) Steve: (standing with Inspector Carmelita Fox, Investor X (another character played by Steve Burns), and Mina Beff) What should we do for school. Blue: (beams in from offscreen and comes up to camera) BOW MOTHA *puts her pawprint on the screen* Steve: BunkercluesyeahIneedanotebook. Investor X: I'm off to find a another show (walks towards wall and slams into it) Ow. (Steve runs offscreen and then comes back onscreen with a notebook that looks just like Joe's) Steve: Here's the notebook! STILL MORE PRODUCT PLACEMENT BUY HEY! WE GOT JOE'S BLUE U NOTEBOOK! Steve: To play Bunker Clues we got to find three... Offscreen audience (which is actually the cast and crew using their regular speaking voices): Pawprints! Steve: Pawprints! One, two three! And those are our... Offscreen audience: Clues! Steve: Our clues? Offscreen audience: Our clues! Steve: Then we put them in our... Offscreen audience: Notebook! Steve: Cause they're Bunker Clues, Bunker Clues! You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking chair and think......... think............ think. Blue: Bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow Steve: Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time we can do... Blue: Bow? Steve: Anything... Blue: Bub-BOW! Steve: That we wanna do! *does jazz hands and song ends* Now to find some Bunker Clues! *runs offscreen* (cut to the kitchen, as Steve walks in, he then stops and sees Investor X using a Con-Air Neon Brights see-through phone from the 90's) Steve: Hi Investor X! Investor X: Why hello! I am hacking the Kling-Klang Studio with this phone! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (holds up receiver, which has a clue on it) Offscreen audience: A clue! Steve: A juice? Offscreen audience: No a clue you f ing idiot! Steve: (realizes) A CLUE! You know the drill, handydandynotebookyeah (pulls out the Blue U notebook) Offscreen audience: HANDY DANDY NOTEBOOOOOOOK! Steve: Yeah! (he takes out the dry-erase crayon (which looks like a pencil), but stops) Nice crayon! (Opens up to first-page on notebook). (Cut to the page, as Steve draws the receiver) Steve: So, a telephone receiver. We draw a rectangle, then add two squares. And there, a receiver! (cut to Steve holding the notebook) Steve: So what does our class want with...... a totally 90's telephone. (a instrumental version of Kraftwerk's "It's More Fun to Compute" plays) (clue goes back into notebook and music fades out) Steve: We better find some more Bunker Clues! (runs off) Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes